


Do you even skate, bro?

by lordhyun



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I know this is goofy but bear with me, I would die for skater!heejin, awkward dorks doing their best, but she’s Trying, centered on Hyunjin’s thoughts btw, heejin is tony hawk reincarnated, hyunjin is a nervous wreck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22920580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordhyun/pseuds/lordhyun
Summary: Heejin skates. Hyunjin plays soccer. Hyunjin hates skateboarding. She doesn’t hate Heejin. Let’s unpack.
Relationships: Jeon Heejin/Kim Hyunjin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 164





	Do you even skate, bro?

Hyunjin isn’t certain about most things in her life.

She isn’t sure about where she’s going to college. She’s certain she’s getting a sports scholarship; everybody in school knows that. She’s not the captain of the soccer team for nothing. Well, co-captain. She has to give that Shin Ryujin some credit, after all. Still, she doesn’t know if she wanted to travel overseas to some amazing school for the sport or stay right in Korea with her friends. She has time to decide that, at least.

She isn’t sure about how she’s going to come out to her parents. Sure, her parents aren’t the most conservative of the bunch. They were cool when she dyed her hair blonde out of curiosity in her sophomore year. They were mad that she didn’t warn them first, though. They were also mad when she woke them up at 2 am by accidentally bumping her head on the wall after she got dye in her eye. So they’re not nuts. But hair and sexuality are two different things. They’ve expressed neutrality towards same-sex couples in the media or walking down the street, but it must be different when it’s their own daughter. She thinks so, anyway.

There’s one thing she’s positively certain about, though.

Skateboarding is not a sport.

Besides, what about skating suggests it’s a sport, anyway? It’s more of a hobby, Hyunjin thinks. You’re on a plank with wheels, rolling around aimlessly, maybe doing a trick or two along the way. That’s it. No goals to score, no trophies to win. No scholarships to gain, that’s for sure. It’s not much to look at.

There are some sports she doesn’t care for. Volleyball isn’t for her. She hit a girl in the face three times in her first practice match due to her brute strength. Yes, the same girl. Softball wasn’t for her, either. She swung the bat out of frustration after missing the ball a few times. The bat accidentally left her grip and nearly took someone’s head off. She respects volleyball and softball, though. They’re still sports and she will respect any sport. Except skateboarding. Because it isn’t one.

Someone needs to tell Jeon Heejin that.

Ah yes, Jeon Heejin. The same Heejin who keeps her up at night with her stupid skateboarding around the neighborhood. Seriously, does she know how loud that thing is? The same Heejin who comes to their shared English Lit class after lunch with some new bruises on her legs after she spent the whole lunch period skating. Hyunjin swears she has at least nine bruises on her legs now. Not that she’s counting.

Heejin should be the least of her worries right now. In a half an hour she has practice, and she always has to be the first on the field. Last time Ryuijin got there first, she didn’t hear the end of it. Well, she heard the end of it before she decked her, of course. In five minutes Hyunjin is in and out of the locker room, sliding on her cleats and dragging her stuff onto the field. After dropping her stuff onto the bench, she surveys the field. Spare balls are present, lines are properly drawn onto the field. 

Hyunjin has one question, though.

Where the hell is their goal?

One sits on one end of the field as it should. The other is nowhere to be found. In a fit of panic, Hyunjin’s eyes scan past the field, into the parking lot. There, she locates the missing goal almost immediately. It lays tipped on its front, appearing not as it should. Some of the net’s strings are hanging on by threads, and the paint of the post itself is starting to chip. There’s one critical element to this scene, though.

Jeon Heejin and her fucking skateboard, mid-grind on the bottom of the goal.

In record time, Hyunjin strides across the field and past the gate, storming into the lot.

“Hey! Jeon Heejin!” They’ve talked a few times. This shouldn’t be weird then, right? Fuck it, she has a goal to save. And to do so, she has to get past Heejin’s stupid lazy smile.

“Kim Hyunjin, fancy seeing you here!” Heejin’s deep voice and goofy ass giggle shouldn’t be making Hyunjin crack a smile. This is a serious confrontation. It’s supposed to be, at least.

“I’m going to need that goal back, please.” Hyunjin’s request ends with a shaky sigh. She can blame it on being out of breath, it's fine. Heejin saw that she sprinted over here. Or maybe she didn’t, she was too busy on that dumb hunk of wood. Oh wait, Heejin’s mouth is moving. And her arm is folded behind her back awkwardly, bashfully even. There’s new ink creeping up her sleeve. What did she get? Oh right, she’s talking. Now’s not the time to be checking out her tattoos. Hyunjin looks to her lips instead.

“There you are, had your head in the clouds for a second.” Heejin always speaks as if she’s on some 90s American sitcom, Hyunjin has noticed. Very laid back, very calm, as if she has no worries in the world. Always with that cheesy grin, too. It makes Hyunjin’s heart race. She shoots heejin a half-hearted glare as the skater continues. “Anyways, sorry about the goal. Figured I’d have this Nose Slide down pat by now but it’s kicking my ass.” Hyunjin has no idea what half those words mean but she knows Heejin sounds passionate while saying them. Oh, she should reply now right?

“Oh, it’s alright. I just wanted to get an early practice in…” She has more to say. She knows she does. But there’s something about Heejin and that patient smile she’s giving her that makes her stop in her tracks. Heejin nods, walking back to where her bag lays next to the goal.

“For all this trouble, I can help you move it back to the field!” Heejin tells her, shoving the well-worn skateboard halfway into her bag. It sticks out a little awkwardly but hey, it has character. Hyunjin knows this simple act of kindness shouldn’t have her feeling like there’s a whole parade of butterflies in her chest.

“That would be appreciated!” She musters up a genuine smile, and gains Heejin’s megawatt grin in return. Her and Heejin walk parallel to the goal, bracing on either side.

“Three, two, one, lift!” Heejin prompts, the two of them lifting the goal with ease. “Wow Kim, those are some arms you’ve got on you! Took me too long to get this over here myself.” Heejin does sound a bit winded. The compliment makes her beet red, she can feel it.

“Thank you very much. I work out!” Of course you do, idiot. You’re on the soccer team. Did that count as flirting? Oh no. It got a breathless laugh out of Heejin, though. And anything is worth seeing that sweet smile of hers, Hyunjin thinks. 

“You sure do.” It’s pretty soft, but loud enough for Hyunjin to hear. What’s that supposed to mean?

In no time at all, they’re back on the field. They set the goal back to its original position, and order is restored. Or at least it should be. Hyunjin isn’t sure when those raving butterflies in her chest will stop. She glances at Heejin, who’s smoothing her hair back before fitting her beanie back atop her head. Wow, that shouldn’t be that attractive. Their eyes meet. Heejin’s big brown eyes are so gentle, she thinks. She should say something, right?

“I uh, I’m sorry you didn’t get to perfect that trick of yours.” She takes a pause, glancing at Heejin shoving her hands in her picks, shifting on her feet absentmindedly. “Maybe you could try it again after our practice? Our goal should be free, don’t think there’s another team on the field today…” Fuck, she’s rambling. She doesn’t miss how Heejin’s eyes light up. She sure wishes she had her camera on her at this moment. Wait no, that’s weird.

“Yeah, that could work for me. Would you be able to stick around?” What? Hyunjin swears her heart stops for just a second. And if she’s not mistaken, there’s a flicker of nervousness that dances across Heejin’s features. “To help with the goal, I mean. Wait no fuck I mean I don’t want you there only to help cause I think you’re pretty cool- ugh, you get what I mean.” Heejin ends with an exasperated huff, a small pout upon her lips. Wait, was that a confession? She wants to hang out? She thinks she’s cool? Too many thoughts swirl around in Hyunjin’s head. She can’t help but laugh at the ridiculousness of it all. And so, she does. After a slight pause, Hyunjin breaks out into her dazzling smile and begins to giggle uncontrollably, canines poking out.

It spirals after that. Loudly, embarrassingly, she’s laughing on this empty soccer field with Jeon Heejin standing in front of her. At first, Heejin may seem offended. After a minute though, she gets it. She cant help but to laugh along, finding Hyunjin’s laugh contagious. “Shut up.” It’s playful, Hyunjin can tell. Definitely by the way that Heejin is clutching her stomach. She laughs easily. After they’re done with their mutual laughing fit and Heejin wipes the tears from her eyes, Hyunjin responds.

“Yeah, I can hang out for a bit. After all, you’ll need these guns.” She flexes. Oh god, why did she flex? In no time, Heejin is nearly on the floor again, doubling down in laughter. Is she that funny? It’s short lived, after Heejin stands straight and adjusts herself. That goofy grin of hers really never leaves her lips, huh. Before Hyunjin can continue, the two of them perk up at the sudden clamor of voices.

“Ah, looks like your team is coming out.” Heejin states, catching a glimpse of Ryujin’s pink hair. She fastens the straps of her bookbag, looking back to Hyunjin who seems to be in deep thought. She brings the girl back from outer space, waving her hand slightly. “I guess I’ll see you later, Hyunjin.” She beams.

“Yeah, see you later.” Before she can even finish her sentence, Heejin is padding off the field, probably looking for something else to grind on. Hey no, that sounds wrong. Hyunjin watches her go, yellow beanie and red flannel blurring into the throng of people coming onto the field. It won't be long until they meet again. 

Hyunjin finds her thoughts during practice full of sleeve tattoos and whatever the hell a nose grind is rather than planning out her team’s next play. There’s one thing she’s now certain of, she comes to realize.

She might have a tiny crush on that dumb skateboarder Jeon Heejin.

It’s still not a sport, though. Right?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope ya’ll enjoyed! Is this a one-shot? Will I continue? Who knows.  
> Follow me on twt/tumblr, I’d love some new pals :>  
> Twt: @G0THEYE  
> Tumblr: lordhyun


End file.
